Spending the Day with Barrett
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: Told in Barrett's Point of View, Kyle and Barrett spend the day with each other. Kyle/Barrett


Title: Spending the Day with Barrett

Rating: M

Warnings: PWP, Kyle x Barrett

Note: I found it hard to figure out Kyle's personality, most of his characteristics really depend on how the player chooses to utilise him, eg. Kyle can be hard working if you make him work hard, who knows, he could be lazing around all day. Told from Barrett's point of view. Thanks for reading and please leave a review behind! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory 2 or Harvest Moon

xxx

Spending the Day with Barrett

It was early in the morning when a precise knock found its way on the front door; it wasn't surprising since the Mayor of Alvarna, my father lives here. There are always people bringing gifts over at the most random times. And this time (most likely) would not be an exception.

I turn the knob and open the door for the person who was knocking, politely. My Father sits at the table, sipping his black coffee.

And it's Kyle again. He's smiling at me as he says his usual "Good morning Barrett" which leaves me no choice but to say "Morning" back at him. I let him in and close the door behind him.

He greets my Father before he turns back to me and gives me another one of those smiles. I presume it's supposed to be a charming like smile. I can't tell.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" I ask him, it almost sounds as if I know what he is here for, but I don't, well, I have a hunch.

I was pretty sure he knew why I asked that question after he smirked at me. And he confirmed it when he suddenly pulled out salmon from his bag and handed it to me.

"This is for me?" I asked like normal, as if I were surprised, in which I would be if he hadn't been tracking me down to give me one every day.

Kyle nods and I almost feel as though I should smile back as I genuinely thanked him before adding "I don't really need this" to hint towards him that he should stop giving me gifts…no, not gifts, just…how would one put it? Fish? Food? He does own a farm…but it's not like he grows fish or anything.

I take the salmon with me to put it in the fridge that's already quite filled with salmon, salmon and salmon. Not that I'm complaining. I can hear as I rearrange the contents in the fridge (to make it look neater) my Father's cheerful voice, thanking Kyle for the presumably Autumn grass he has brought over again. And then I could hear the two go on with idle chatter about how that barn of Kyle is, if the occupants of the barn had grown much and those two droned on and on.

Sighing, I close the fridge, half of me wishing that Kyle will bring me iron instead of salmon until I empty the fridge of all the salmon. The other half of me was reprimanding myself for even wishing that Kyle would bring me something next time.

Only when I saw Kyle sitting at the kitchen table and talking to my father did I wonder why the farmer was still here. But that's none of business.

"Hey Barrett!" calls Kyle. I contemplated as to whether I should turn around and take my hand from the doorknob…I turn to face Kyle. I can see my father smiling, and I frown before I quickly walk out of the house murmuring as I left "I'll be back for dinner."

"Barrett!" Kyle shouts again, to catch my attention. And I stop again, to listen to what he has to say. He sure does have a lot of free time for such a busy farmer.

"Spend the day with me?"

I don't even want to know why the first answer that came into my head was 'sure'. And I voiced it too, with a curt nod. It doesn't faze me the number of times I ask myself why he keeps smiling like that at me. It is rather unnatural, isn't it?

Aimlessly following him, Kyle takes me to Triste Forest to show me the strawberries he's been growing there. And being as kind as he is, Kyle picks a plump red one for me, and there he is, smiling again as if he's anticipating my reaction to the strawberry.

Truth to be told, I don't really like or dislike strawberries. Sometimes sweet, sometimes sour, I wonder if I should like it or not, perhaps being indifferent is best.

Before I could even comment on it he had taken my hand and dragged me to sit next to the river.

"It's nice to see you smile, Barrett"

His voice sounded much more mature compared to usual, I suppose the tone surprised me more than the actual comment itself. But I still gave him a weird look. And he didn't need to add my name at the end of that comment…it's not like there's anyone else but him and me here anyway.

He passes me a pole. My fishing pole. My fishing pole? What? "How did you get my pole?" I ask him

"I took it before I left your place" Kyle answers me calmly, hooking bait onto the hook before throwing the line out.

Copying him, I toss my fishing line into the river.

It didn't take long before something tugged at the end of my fishing line.

Cherry salmon.

I really do prefer salmon to cherry salmon. I throw the fish back into the river. Kyle is smiling at me again. Sometimes, I feel as though he knows what I'm thinking. His hand is warm.

"Come on" he holds my hand firmly and leads me out of the Forest "Let's go grab tonight's dinner"

He's so friendly. Greeting everyone we pass by as we walk through the town towards the port and the hopping onto that small wooden boat that would take us to the Summer Island; Blessia Island.

I feel a little stupid for letting him drag me around as if I were a little kid, but it's okay, it wasn't like I was going to do anything else.

As we trudge through the sandy beach of Blessia Island, I wonder what Kyle wanted to find for dinner tonight. I stopped in my tracks when my eyes landed on something shiny and purple….EGGPLANT. I remember telling Kyle that I never even wanted to look at an eggplant…yet here he is, holding tightly onto my hand (so I won't run away) and walking towards the patch of growing eggplants, dragging me with him.

"Look!" he says as though he's a kid "it's eggplant, Byron really does love eating them, doesn't he?" suddenly, Kyle's smile seems so much more…evil…sinister…sly…he's up to something.

"Wh-what?" I ask, feeling uncomfortable under Kyle's gaze (and that creepy smile)

"I wonder" Kyle says, rather loudly…as if he were reciting some dramatic monologue "what does dear little Barrett think about with so much eggplant around during meals?"

I twitch…why is he calling me little? It's rather degrading…seeing as how I'm just as tall as him.

"Or perhaps it's the severe amount of eggplant he sees each day that makes him dislike it"

Actually…that might be it…since my Father has always been fond of eggplant.

"Or is it because…" and all of a sudden…Kyle's voice drops from being playful to serious "…seeing eggplants remind you of your Father's health problems with high blood cholesterol?"

"Whoever said eggplant is effective for treating high blood cholesterol!? It's just a myth!"

There was a short silence as I let those words sink in…I was digging my own grave. I'm supposed to be indifferent to things like this.

"So is that why you keep 'secretly' purchasing eggplant to store in your pantry?" Kyle asked me and I looked away. He already knew the answer "even if you dislike it. You believe it'll help your Father?"

I can feel it, my cheeks feel warm. I'm blushing. Am I embarrassed because he knows?

"So cute"

I'm not going to look at him, not until this blush dies down. Even if he's calling me cute, even if he's –

The movement was sudden, before I could even finish my train of thought; his lips were pressed against mine, his free hand holding my chin gently. It was a short kiss.

I couldn't even remember when my eyes fluttered shut, for when my eyes opened the farmer was holding a hammer in which I took, with little hesitance.

"I'll collect the eggplants for dinner and you can go mine for iron." He had a rather authoritative voice which disgusted me just a little especially when he was smiling.

I break the rock apart and pick up the iron that resulted from my hard work. It was then, most likely that I probably came to understand just why I enjoyed fishing so much more. Mining was hard work and left you much sweatier than fishing did, not that I mind being sweaty, after all, it's not like a hot bath cannot take care of that.

"Hey Barrett! Want to go fishing?"

I turn around to look at Kyle, and I think my expression told him enough when he came around and took his hammer back.

"Mining not your thing?" he asks me

I shake my head. I'm just not use to it, plus, I work better when I'm actually using the material mines, not that he needs to know that "It's none of your business."

He slaps me lightly on the back, chuckling "Aww, I haven't heard you use that line on me for quite the while." I don't know what to make of that sentence.

We walk back towards the wooden boat that took us to Blessia Island and I couldn't help but let a faint smile creep on my face as I watch his sandal like boots and my boots leave footprints on the sandy beach.

"Aren't you going to ask why we're heading back to your place so early in the day, Barrett?"

I look at Kyle, only realising then that I must've spaced out, instinctively, I take my hand back from his.

He gives me a worried look and I give him an indifferent expression in return.

"Well, I was planning on dropping off the eggplants before we went fishing, that is alright with you, right, Barrett?"

A shrug is my response. I really didn't care.

Opening the door to the house I reside in to let Kyle in, and of course, to dump the eggplants in.

"Where's your Father?"

I give him a questioning glance before answering "Probably at the Cherry Blossom Square."

Placing the eggplants away, I walk out of the house with Kyle before locking it, holding onto my fishing pole. We head off to Messhina Valley and I deliberately take a route that avoids going through the Cherry Blossom Square, after all, I didn't really want to bump into my Father.

Lady luck has never been on my side. We just had to bump into HIM on the way. However, we, well I nodded politely before hurrying off.

"Why the rush?" I hear Kyle ask me as he chased after me, grabbing my arm so that I'd slow down.

Shrugging, I shake his grip off.

"Shy?" asks Kyle with a mischievous tone.

"Why would I be shy!?" I ask, a little infuriated.

Smirking, Kyle grabs my hand again, leaning towards me as he whispers "I dunno, maybe because someone might just accidentally mention how much you actually 'love' eggplants?"

Scowling, I push Kyle's face away before he could kiss me "You wouldn't"

"Who knows? I might just, one day."

I didn't like hearing those words, so I tried stomping on ahead, only then did I realise he was holding onto my hand, quite tightly.

"Come on!" my voice sounds fairly loud "Stop standing around all day! Aren't we going fishing!?"

"Of course" Kyle smiles brightly, again. Why is the boy – man with amnesia so friendly anyway?

Ah…I suddenly come to realise, I could have just gone fishing myself…there was no REAL need to go with Kyle…so why did I say 'Aren't WE going fishing!?' Perhaps I was just going with the flow.

I like places such as Messhina Valley. It's peaceful and quiet; there aren't a lot of people that pass by. And it is also the ideal place to go fishing…only if I didn't already have a whole stack of salmon waiting for me to finish back at home.

"You look like a different person on the outside when you're fishing."

I throw the Masu Trout I had caught back into the river running through the Serene Garden and I look at Kyle as if he had grown another head.

"Do you always smile so much when you're fishing?" Kyle asks me…I shrug, how would I know? It's not like I take notice or anything.

"And do you always ask such questions?" I ask Kyle

His fishing line tugs, and out pops another Masu Trout "Only to you, why?"

I yawn as I measure the length of the salmon I had just fished "None of your business"

"Tired, Barrett?" chuckles Kyle.

Pocketing the salmon, I flop backwards, lying on the ground and I stretch my limbs.

"Your stamina is so low~" he teases me as he cleans up, grabbing his fishing pole and my pole as well. "Well, I was going to head towards Padova Mountains, but we could always do that tomorrow, so why don't we go to the barn, I can take a look at my animals and you can nap for a while?"

I nod, not really caring, just a little worn out.

Holding onto his warm hand, we walk slowly towards his barn, and as soon as we got there, I let my body rest, lying still on the nearby hay on the first floor. I could hear Kyle tell me that he was going to go to the second floor to care for his animals. He's a weird guy, leaving the first floor free of animals. Sometimes I don't even want to understand why.

My eyes open and the first thing I see is Kyle's face. I open my mouth to say good morning, but the words don't come out as I realise that would not be the right phrase to say. "What are you doing?"

It's his expression, his eyebrows that make him seem so much more mature. And not to mention, that smile, as if he knows something I don't.

"Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty" murmurs Kyle before he attaches his mouth to my neck, biting, sucking, it's going to leave a mark. I sigh mentally as I wrap my arms around Kyle. I'll need to scold him later, for calling me Sleeping Beauty.

And then he licks it. He licks my neck. It tickles, provoking me to jerk back a little, uncomfortable. I can feel Kyle remove my white scarf from my neck, yet it does not feel cold, but instead, there's a tingling feeling which disappeared as quickly as it came when Kyle decides that attacking my neck and making me squirm beneath him is entertaining, for him.

"Not there" I push Kyle's head away "It's hard to hide so many marks with just my scarf"

"Doesn't matter, it's not like the whole town doesn't already know what we're up to" explained Kyle

"My father doesn't know!" I glare at Kyle and then speak in a softer tone "and it's rather embarrassing"

"Thought you were indifferent to stuff like that, Barrett"

I could feel his fingers undo the straps I have wrapped around my chest. And naturally, I unwrapped my arms and held them both above my head, allowing Kyle to skilfully roll my white and gray tank top off my skin.

The summer air feels cold against my skin, Kyle's fingers feel like ice as he traces patterns on my chest. I could not help but shudder. My eyes look into his eyes, and the farmer hesitates before his smile breaks into a stupid grin. His fingers now sprawled across my chest, his voice jolly and full of energy "Just say it, if you want a kiss"

"I don't want a kiss" I reply quickly, perhaps just a bit too quick.

"But I want one" Kyle lifts a index finger and touches my lips, before pressing the same index finger onto his own lips "right here"

I look at him as though he's gone crazy. Slowly, I lean towards his lips, pecking him lightly on the lips before flopping back down onto the hay.

"No tongue?" Kyle asks, not that he sounded disappointed, especially when his goofy smile couldn't be any goofier.

"No tongue" I state "Hurry and get this over with, I still have dinner to make"

Kyle chuckles, and I can only assume he's thinking about my expression when presented with an eggplant filled dinner. "And then we can go to the Bathhouse afterwards.

Groaning as he nibbles my one of my nipples, I could feel my belt being taken away from around my waist as it lands on the floor of the barn with a 'clank'. And one by one, I could hear the tools hanging around Kyle's waist hit the floor with soft thuds.

It didn't take long before my maroon – brown pants slipped down my waist and were tossed away.

"It's going to be rough and quick" explained Kyle as he took his own pants – shorts off "It's going to be painful, you might bleed, Barrett, is that okay?"

There was nothing to be okay with "I can take it." He needs to reassured "It's fine" I spread my legs for him, wondering if I should kick my boots off.

Kyle hastily coats his fingers with his own saliva before pushing into me, stretching, just a little preparation to make it less painful.

And painful it was when his manhood pressed in. I didn't even know I was screaming until Kyle told me that it was okay to scream. He wiped my tears away as I panted, clutching desperately onto his shirt. Sweaty tanned skin pressing onto sweaty porcelain skin.

My red bandanna slipped off my head when I felt Kyle kiss my messy jet black hair. He was comforting me. And I could only clutch tighter, hold him closer gasping as Kyle thrust rough and deep into me.

It was exactly like what Kyle had said, rough and painful. But it was quick, and it was always at times like these when I really understand why people engage in sexual activities. It's the pleasure and satisfaction it brings, unearthly.

Whimpering in a little pain as Kyle pulled out, I was glad that he was kissing me.

"Ahem"

A voice broke our kiss as we both looked into the direction of the door into the barn.

It was Father.

"Ah~ How long have you been there, Byron?" Kyle asks…why was he even asking!? Shouldn't he be trying to explain something? Anything!? But then, that wasn't my first thought anyway. I gulped, I didn't know what to be think.

"Just then?" Byron provided as an answer "It's not like I had asked Alicia to give me a telling as to where the two of you were and then came here to ask if you still wanted dinner back at my place or anything…and it wasn't like I heard my son scream out in pain before moaning out Kyle's name in pleasure or anything…"

I learnt today that my father…is terrible when it comes to explaining awkward situations.

"Is your father a voyeur, Barrett?" Kyle asks me quietly as my father continues to try to explain something.

I shrug "not my business"

"So, Barrett" my father says, bringing my attention back to him "when should I be expecting grandchildren?"

…What? I look at him a dumbfounded expression. "Pardon?" I say, hoping I misheard something though that seemed slim as I could feel Kyle suppressing a laugh.

"This is a FANTASY Harvest Moon after all."

I did not know what to say. Dumbstruck, I probably was…

"After I give Barrett the blue feather of proposal" says Kyle, to Byron

"Ah yes, and then we can talk to Gordon about the marriage ceremony." Laughed Byron, genuinely happy. "Now, don't get back too late, boys, or dinner will get cold. Oh, but I will save an extra bowl of Miso eggplant for the both of you."

And with that, my father left the barn, chuckling. Truth to be told, I felt just a little scared at what my future held for me.

"Well at least everyone knows now, right, Barrett?" Kyle says, giving me a smile

I glare at Kyle "Shut it, you exhibitionist."


End file.
